A Dream Come True
by tierner2
Summary: His life is perfect. He has everything he every wanted. But what is reality, and what is just a dream?


**Chapter 1**

Ten seconds. That was all the time he needed to destroy this monster once and for all. All he needed was one clear shot of the empty hole Pan called a heart, believing in the hope that Emma gave him, that Henry's heart would be safe. He would probably die in the process, whether by a poison arrow from one of the many Lost Boys surrounding them, or from the demon boy himself. But, it didn't matter. Henry would be safe, Emma would be happy. Maybe, for the first time in his extensive life, he could see himself as a hero.

He found the moment to strike, bracing himself for what he was about to do, when Emma launched herself from behind him, ready to kill Pan with her bare hands.

He grabbed her quickly, holding her back from her suicide mission. He was the one who was going to die. She meant too much to the town, to her family, to _him_. He had lived long enough, done enough horrible deeds, he deserved this. Emma deserved happiness, and it wouldn't be happening with him.

"Emma, love, stop." he whispered gently in her ear, trying to calm her as best as possible for a man with a hook for a hand.

"He killed my son!" she screamed, piercing the eerie silence that had developed around them. He could feel the emotions radiating from her - the anger, the desperation, the _pain_. It was a feeling he was familiar with. It was the same feeling he experienced losing his Milah. The same feeling he lived with for such a long time, he had started to lose count. But, looking upon Emma's face, seeing her sheer devastation, he realized his love for his Milah was nothing compared to the pure and true love she had for Henry. It was a love he was only beginning to experience himself, for a lass he would never have imagined holding his heart.

"Henry?" Pan asked nonchalantly. "You can have him." With a wave of his hand, Henry's pale and lifeless body appeared by his feet. "He's a bit of dead weight anyway."

Hook's anger almost overtook him as he stared at the smug face of the monster in front of him, but a strong pressure on his arm shook him from his thoughts. Emma was still in his arms, clinging to him for dear life, her face almost as pale as Henry's. Tears were making a glittering trail down her face and her breathing was ragged, barely containing her sobs. She tentatively took a small step toward her son's body, her hand still grasping onto Hook's arm, when Pan's voice halted her movement.

"Not so fast sweetheart." He jumped off the rock he was previously perched on. Confidently, he walked toward Emma, quickly closing the safe distance between them.

Without a second thought, Hook tried to position himself in front of Emma. He knew she was a strong lass, one of the strongest he had ever known, but Pan was a monster. Killing Henry just skimmed the surface of his evil deeds. He was going to take every precaution to make sure he never hurt her. But, with her vice-like grip on his arm and her unmoving stance, the most he could do was hold her closer to him. Normally he would be reveling in this intimacy, but all he could feel was fear for her life.

Pan stopped at this movement, giving Hook a cold smile before turning his gaze to Emma. "You see, I would love to give you your son, but you just wouldn't stop." His voice changed from its usual cocky confidence to a menacing whisper with every word. His anger was bubbling on the surface, the child-like facade fading, bringing to life the demon that lurked below. "You lost, Emma. When you lose, you pack up and leave and never return. But that is not your intention. And while you're out there, you're a threat, and I am done with games. I think you need a bit of a rest." He distanced himself from Emma, returning to his perch as he eyed his prey.

"Goodnight Savior." he finished with a snap of his fingers. Suddenly, a dark mist surrounded them, blocking out what little light could be found in the forest. There was no time to react, no time to say goodbye. Hook gently held Emma in his arms, praying to anyone that would listen that this wouldn't be the end.

The darkness enveloped him, filling his soul and leaving the world in darkness.

* * *

"_Hook_", a loving voice called. He knew that voice, loved that voice. It is what he had wanted to wake up to since he met her. _Emma_.

"Hook, wake up." He kept his eyes shut tightly, afraid to open them to discover this was all a dream, and he was lost in Neverland, having lost his love again.

"KILLIAN!" A soft projectile landed on his head, knocking him awake. In front of him stood Emma, toothbrush hanging from her mouth and a second pillow in her hand. Her hair was down in messy curls, her regular attire of jeans, boots, and a tank top haphazardly on from her rushed morning routine. Her toothpaste covered smile greeted him as she relished in her rude awakening.

"I have to go to work, apparently Mr. Johnson's dogs are running around half the town and if we don't get them to the pound, I'm afraid we are going to have full panic." She explained with a mouth full of toothpaste. "Don't forget, Henry will be awake soon, and you promised him a full day. Don't disappoint." She quickly rinsed her mouth and grabbed her favorite leather jacket from the hook, coming around the bed to place a loving kiss to his mouth. "If you go to Granny's, get me a cinnamon roll."

She walked out with a smile on her face, turning once to wink at his confused figure. "Love you!"

Killian dropped his head down hard on the pillow. How could he forget this? He was Killian Jones, Owner and operator of the town's most successful fishing business. His beautiful wife, Emma, was the town's very best sheriff, and today was his day with Henry, the best stepson he could ever ask for.

He was the luckiest man alive; everything else was just a dream.

_**TBC...**_

**AN: So this is my first Captain Swan Fanfic, so please review and give me tips to improve.**


End file.
